Una semana de ti
by SaEvo
Summary: Diversos motivos llevan a una persona a actuar conforme a la situación. Diane ya lo ha planeado, King intenta adaptarse. (Conjunto de viñetas tipo una semana sobre esta pareja de forma principal, pero se tomarán otras parejas para mención)
1. Día 1

**¿Cómo empezar sin sonar tan trillado?**

" **La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **Ahora sí, después de un cultivador patrocinio de mi ideas, traigo mi primera historia para fanfiction totalmente creada de 0, un tarde de agosto (es decir, ayer) mientras miraba Van Hellsing en WB. Tiene una graciosa mezcla de lo que siempre quise proyectar en una historia mía.**

 **-:::-**

 **¿Porqué elegí este anime/personajes para empezar aquí? Bueno, hace poco lo vi con las voces latinoamericanas y debo decir que me gustó. Incluso me motivó a terminarlo, cosa que no habría hecho de escucharlo en idioma original. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, solo pasó.**

 **Lo que no me queda del todo claro es porque me gusta King por encima de Meliodas considerando que el protagonista es más de mi estilo de historias (intrépido pervertido que tiene poder sobre marginal seducida por encantos poco ortodoxos/acoso). Eso sí, Diane si es adaptable, coqueta y ávida por naturaleza, del tipo de personas que yo puedo escribir. Supongo que más por ella que Harlequin, he traído esta idea para ustedes.**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo utilizaré los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, incluso esta historia no está ambientada en un tiempo definido del anime/manga y, como notarán es un conjunto de viñetas simples para probar si me animo a una historia completa.**

 **¿Aún esta nota no termina? Si, solo queda decirles que disfruten mucho de mi primer proyecto, por lo menos anímense a darle una oportunidad y sobretodo, agradecería mucho si comentaran sus opiniones, me gustaría mucho saber que les parece.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **-:::-**

Meliodas sostiene la jarra, no tira de ella con fuerza, pero la balance efusivamente y en lo que sigue, canta con Ban. Este último apenas reconoce a su capitán, pero cree que se está aferrando a él mientras sigue entonando con voz pastosa. Lo que no sabe es que hace mucho terminó en el suelo y ahora asemeja un lombriz en un intento de incorporarse.

El rubio quiere creer que no pasará nada si lo deja en esa posición, en lo que él también distrae un poco su mente. A pesar del abarrotado Sombrero de Jabalí, tiene una perfecta vista del corte ajustado de la falda de Elizabeth, inclinada un poco cerca; incluso puede dejar caer su mano lo suficiente para apretar su trasero. Y no, se abstiene porque ella se incorporaría impidiendo su vista. Está a altura perfecta para ver el inicio de las bragas blancas moldeando el borde de sus glúteos. Sonríe indescifrable, con ese código que puede advertirle a Hawk de un posible "atentado a la princesa".

Aunque el cerdo parlante está ocupado con las sobras que Ban cocinó para él y son considerablemente muchas por la celebración de libertad. Sabe de sobra que el mínimo grito de la chica lo haría girar para amarrarlo. Elizabeth se incorpora concentrada en recoger las botellas, sonríe en su dirección contagiándose de la dulzura empalagosa que emana su bonito rostro. Se permite desistir, total puede tocarla mientras duerme y se supone que está atado.

Apretar sus senos puede esperar un poco.

-¿Se está divirtiendo señor Meliodas? -murmura cuando termina de apilar la basura en su sitio, unos minutos después. Diligente como de costumbre.

-Claro, hace mucho que no veía el sitio tan animado -jovial, bebe un poco- me alegra verlo.

-También me alegra estar aquí -musita ella con su habitual sonrisa.

No son los únicos que se sienten con esa extraña paz, aunque no ha terminado el enfrentamiento ese respiro les devuelve un poco de ánimo perdido, los renueva para seguir en su ideal. El resto de los pecados se encuentran divididos entre los caídos en combate y los que siguen de pie. Merlín está retirada prudencialmente con sus libros, investigando como de costumbre, Gowther conversa con ella, Ban ya está en un ciclo de sueño donde no se puede alcanzar y Diane, tiene una jarra en una de sus manos, la otra está ocupada apoyando la cabeza de King. Su cabeza apoyada en su piernas, está algo mareado producto de la bebida.

La chica ha tomado las pastillas de Merlín para estar en la fiesta con ellos y sobretodo por él, King suele ser pésimo asimilando el alcohol, por lo que ella se relega a cuidarlo. Porque sus recuerdos han vuelto y sabe el valor que tiene Harlequin en su vida.

-Diane… -murmura, la observa de forma borrosa- ¿Diane?

-Aquí estoy King -sonríe apoyando su mano en su mejilla- descansa, debes estar agotado.

-No, solo… -se toma su tiempo, su cuerpo está caliente- quiero tomar un poco de aire, ¿Podrías…?

Claro que puede. La castaña se permite apoyarlo contra su cuerpo para levantarlo. En el proceso el chico enrojece y no es precisamente por la bebida. Siente sus mejillas contra los senos de Diane, maldita comodidad en la que se encuentra. Quiere decirle que está mal, pero tampoco se siente del todo "mal" estando como lo está.

Mierda.

Cuando finalmente está de pie camina balanceándose con la castaña a su lado. Ella abre la puerta y su anhelado oxígeno le permite respirar para serenarse, está más despierto con el aire fresco. Después de tomar algo de agua fría traída por la gigante, ambos se sientan a observar la tranquilidad de Liones. King es el primero en sonreír a la nada, con una satisfacción que levanta interrogantes en Diane.

-¿Por qué sonríes? -consulta ella, algo de frío en su cabello castaño balanceándose contra el viento, trata de obviar que siente la temperatura descender sobre su cuerpo. No castañea pero se abraza con discreción. En cuanto escuche sus respuesta podrá entretenerse en ello. No lo había pensado, pero el uniforme de la taberna muy poco combate la temporada invernal.

Harlequin se toma su tiempo para mirarla. ¿Cómo no puede amarla si es preciosa? Cada vez que la ve es como volver a conocerla. Y aunque suene estúpido es así, ha recibido tantas piedras en la cabeza marca "amnesia instantánea" que la ha olvidado más de lo que quiere. Pero ahora está allí y sus recuerdos fluyen con el aire.

Le prometió amarla por la eternidad. Estaba tan pequeña en ese entonces y ahora, es toda una mujer, perfecta a su lado. Bueno, no de la forma que él desea: quiere más de eso, justo ahora desea acunar su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-T-Toma -balbucea extendiendo con torpeza su abrigo- está algo frío aquí.

-¡Gracias King! -musita con mejillas rojas no solo por las temperaturas bajas, su pecho se calienta con su voz. Termina colocándose la ropa para deleite de su cuerpo, es cálida, él es cálido.

Ojos avellana que se desvían de forma inmediata. Nunca lo piensa, solo actúa por ella; con ese propósito no se detiene a esperar lo obvio. Diane no solo ocupa su abrigo, lo moldea a ella, apretando su figura en él. King siente como la saliva baja por su garganta al tragar con fuerza, incluso pudo escuchar su sonido mientras trata de no ser obvio. Duraznos fijos contra la tela y sabe que tienen una suavidad de nirvana.

Solo basta con recordar su "ayuda" al intentar atrapar a Hawk.

Siente el calor deslizarse rápidamente en sus mejillas y el alcohol suprime el juicio mientras replantea como volver a tocarlos.

-¿No estarás congelándome si me lo prestas? -murmura preocupada.

-Oh no, estoy bien si tu lo estás -tarda un poco antes de sentir el rostro completamente rojo- e-es decir…

-¡Aww, King siempre tan dulce! -chilla.

"La serpiente de la envidia" cede contra esa atracción y se permite abrazarlo. Tampoco le es difícil considerando que su actitud es espontánea. Así que se deja llevar en lo que el calor corporal de él la invade. Caen en Chastiefol cuando King no puede soportar el peso que ejerce la figura femenina, su tesoro siempre a tiempo para socorrerlo.

-D-Diane -balbucea.

La nombrada se detiene para mirarlo, ojos claros fijos en lo que hará. King tiene un permiso tácito que le indica más de lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero no lo evita. Han vivido demasiado para volver a verse y ella, es egoísta. Envidia el tiempo que no se recuperará y pretende atesorar el que tiene ahora.

Recuerda su primer beso antes de volver a repetirlo. ¿Debería considerarse aprovecharse del borracho? Ban suele decir que todo es de provecho, pero no está segura en que categoría entra esto. No cuando Kin responde con nerviosismo, pero dispuesto. Diane lleva la mano al cabello castaño para inclinarlo, le permite mayor acceso en lo que se acomoda de forma favorable, está sobre él invadiendo su boca caliente.

El sombrero de jabalí está en alboroto, les permite la suficiente privacidad considerando a los alcohólicos arrojados y el resto dentro del vitoreo. La castaña jadea cuando King se arriesga a tocar su lengua con la suya interrumpiendo sus pocos pensamientos sobre el interior del local. Afianza el contacto, el chico sabe un poco a cerveza dulce y su lengua conserva ese toque algo amargo propio de la fermentación. Se permite disfrutar del efecto mientras se aventura.

Mentiría si dijera que no lo ha pensado y sobretodo el efecto que tiene en él. King sabe disimular muy poco o ella es demasiado observadora… lo último no, así que debe ser lo primero. Desde hace muchísimo contempla una situación como tal y esperarla durante mucho tiempo solo acrecentaba la tensión que existía entre ambos.

King separa el beso para respirar. ¡Wou! ¡¿La habitación da vueltas o solo es él?! Se siente estúpido y vivo, todo al mismo tiempo. Observa su preciosa castaña más idiotizado por ella de lo que puede estar. La chica tiene mejillas rojas, ojos considerablemente más oscuros de lo que puede recordar y, cree, que debe estar experimentando lo mismo. Inicia un segundo beso efusivo, rodando para dejarla por debajo, mullida en Chastiefol y apresada contra él.

Esta vez no se detiene a pensar que la culpa es del alcohol, tal vez está más desinhibido. No está seguro, pero lleva con algo de torpeza una de sus manos a la cintura femenina. ¡Hay, por la divina providencia! Diane tiene un curva ahuecada donde King siente calor al depositar sus dedos allí. Podría sangrar por la nariz y moriría con una lápida de "Descansa en verdadera paz".

-K-King -hay otra pausa, su voz suena ahorcada, un poco más dulzona tipo pasta- puedes tocarme más.

…

¿Qué? De seguro no ha escucho bien, porque eso no debió salir de labios de Diane.

-¡¿Eh?! -chilla el castaño cuando su cerebro le obliga a decir algo, aunque sea lo primero que arroje su estúpida mente.

-¿N-No quieres? -murmura en un habitual gesto dulce. Hace que sus mechones sueltos le tapen el rostro.

-¡N-no es eso Diane! ¡J-jamás sería eso! -siente su pulso, el frío recorriendo su columna. Lo ha tomado por sorpresa- e-es…

-¡Entonces tócame! -sonríe de forma alegre, pureza falsa en mejillas rosas. Aventura la mano para tomar la de él y entonces la coloca en sus senos.

Tal vez, todos los presentes en el Sombrero del Jabalí lograron escuchar el crujido que hizo la mente del rey hada antes de desconectar e iniciar un proceso de reinicio. O quizás podrían haberlo escuchado de no ser por las cervezas.

Elizabeth ya estaba en cama cuando se despertó, creía haber escuchado un pequeño grito o tal vez solo estaba soñando. Se aventuró a replantearse antes de abrir los ojos. Meliodas que "descansaba" a su lado cesó su toques nocturnos y volvió a atarse para disimular.

-¿Señor Meliodas, está despierto?

-Si, ¿sucede algo? -consultó.

-¿Escuchó un sonido hace poco? -preguntó de forma silenciosa por si volvía a repetirse.

-No, de seguro es tu imaginación. Vuelve a dormir -hace un amago de sonrisa perversa- yo velaré por tus sueños.

-Gracias sr. Meliodas.


	2. Día 2

" **La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo utilizaré los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, incluso esta historia no está ambientada en un tiempo definido del anime/manga y, como notarán es un conjunto de viñetas simples para probar si me animo a una historia completa.**

 **Perdonen las pequeñas faltas de redacción, esta plataforma es nueva para mí y aún no la entiendo del todo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

 **-:::-**

Elaine sostiene las velas con cautela. A su lado, ELizabeth sonríe extasiada, ambas han logrado su objetivo. Llevaban un par de horas y apenas el amanecer empezaba a asomarse en Liones. El Sombrero de Jabalí se encontraba en plena calma muy propio de esas hora. Los pocos inquilinos que descansaban en las habitaciones estaban lo suficientemente cansados como para hacer la hazaña de levantarse temprano.

Pero, ambas chicas planearon ese detalle desde mucho antes. Claro, Ban había supervisado las notas para hacerlo antes de trabajarlo. Y a considerar por la prueba de la mezcla que hicieron, estaba bien, muy bien. Solo faltaban las velas que la rubia colocaba y la pequeña muñeca que iría arriba, una castaña de dos coletas sonriendo. Era el cumpleaños de Diane, el pecado de la envidia.

Aunque la vida de un gigante era tan extensa que un año y cumplirlos era un soplo, el resto de los miembros había tomado la iniciativa a de apoyar la idea de Elizabeth, considerando que ella la tenía en tan alta estima como para considerarla una amiga, se animó rápidamente a la idea de festejar apropiadamente su cumpleaños. Por eso, Elaine la estaba apoyando, era la hermana de King y este último, era el más afectado con repetir a Diane en cada pensamiento que tenía.

Solo el día anterior había dado tantas vueltas que la hada no tuvo más remedio que detenerlo.

-¡No sé que hacer! ¡¿Y si lo que pienso obsequiarle no es bueno?! ¡¿Si lo cambio?! ¡¿Si no es lo que quiere?!

-Hermano, debes calmarte primero -sonrió con nerviosismo- tú la conoce más que nadie, sabes sus gustos. Además, ella aprecia todo lo que haces.

King asintió avergonzado, una parte de sus preocupaciones había disminuído, pero seguía la mínima parte golpeando en su cabeza, en su pecho junto con todo lo demás que profesaba por Diane. Llevó las manos a la caja que sostenía en sus manos, antes de revisar su contenido con una sonrisa boba. Seguía tan hermoso como cuando lo adquirió, se trataba de una cadena, de esas que reposaban en las vitrinas cuando ella hablaba y él, siempre atento escuchaba cada palabra.

Pero ese día, simplemente detuvo sus pasos por contemplar el escaparate. Una serie de accesorios reposaban, entre esos, el que sostenía ahora en sus manos.

-¡Ha, King mira, es tan lindo! -chilló- puedes ponerle dijes de recordatorio, quizás con eso no se me olvidaría todo -ríe golpeando ligeramente en la cabeza.

Inmediatamente el castaño se apresuró- ¿Quieres que te lo compre?

-Nah, solo observaba -musitó para seguir su camino, pero a diferencia de aquellos vestidos que una vez rechazó, volvió a mirar la cadena con algo de añoranza. Le parecía algo soñadora la idea de tener dijes de esos que decían amistad, amor, etc.

Harlequin no dudó en volver en cuanto pudo, la oportunidad surgió después de que, Elizabeth persuadiera a Diane de acompañarla por motivos que ella ignoraba y se trataba de su comida favorita. Caminó hasta dar con la tienda.

-¡Sea bienvenido! -comentó una chica al verlo entrar, cabello atado en una trenza larga- ¿puedo ayudarle?

El castaño asintió antes de indicarle con los dedos que buscaba. La chica encantada salió del taburete para mostrarle las pulseras, las colocó en las repisa de vidrio y extendió cada modelo para que pudiera verlas con detalle. King repasó en ella, tenía que elegir la mejor para Diana. Algunas de ellas eran bonitas, pero no lo suficiente…

-Esta.

Se detuvo en uno en particular, la cadena estaba hecha de pequeñas esferas con alas. "como un hada" se dijo sonriendo. Era de un color plata y suponía, era perfecta para ella. Debía lograr demostrarle cuan importante era, tenía que ser algo que destaca. Incluso, mucho más que cualquier ridiculez que le regalara el estúpido de Howzer.

Y a pesar de que, pensó en ropa, él recientemente le había regalado dos vestidos más, por lo que no encontraba adecuado una nueva pieza.

-¿Quiere llevar un dije? -consulta la chica mientras buscaba la cajita de regalo- tengo muchísimos modelos ¿es para su novia?

-¡N-no! -vaya grito horrible que salió de su garganta mientras se encendía como un tomate maduro- ¡E-es una amiga! ¡Sí! ¡Una amiga!

La dependiente sonrió- no soy quien para decirle lo contrario, pero creo que esa persona es muy importante para usted y no me refiero como una amistad. ¡¿Por qué no le regala un dije de amor?!

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No!

King observó como ella llevó la cajeta de dije a reposar en la vidriera- piénselo, si no lo hace. Tal vez otra persona piense declararse. El castaño inmediatamente negó de forma interna ¡No! primero petrificaba al ingenuo que intentara acercarse. Miró decidido los dijes de la repisa, tendría que regalarle uno. La sola idea de que Diane se fijara en alguien más le estaba dando el "heroísmo" que le faltaba para declararse.

-B-Bien voy a regalarle dos dijes…

 **-:::-**

Ahora, King estaba finalmente despierto. No por su cuenta claramente, después de escuchar a Hawk quejarse de Meliodas, Oslo intentar comerse a Hawk; abrió los ojos. Murmuró con molestia el ruido y trató de incorporarse. Aunque la comodidad del sitio era extrañamente agradable, no recordaba el sitio tan cálido. ¿A-acaso se trataría de Diane? Se giró con la expectativa y una sonrisa habitualmente tonta solo para notar el bulto de cabello casi blanco.

…

-Elaine no te muevas -susurró contra su oído, la repulsión sube arriba de su garganta y quiere vomitar- estamos bien así.

-¡Quítate Zorro idiota! -chilla antes de patearlo cama abajo, asqueado empieza a limpiarse como si hubiese contagiado peste- ¡maldito Ban, eres un idiota!

-¿Mhn? -murmura desorientado, los ojos rojos lo observan entrecerrado- pensé que eras Elaine.

-Ya cállate, que asco -se sacude por última vez para abandonar la habitación.

Ban bosteza- hay ya, amaneciste amargado~

Harlequín lo ignora mientras atraviesa la pieza, molesto por la intromisión de su "compañero" en su habitación. Aún no comprendía como su hermana podría gustarle alguien tan desvergonzado como Ban. Pero simplemente no podía objetar ¿Quién era él para hacerlo, cuando la dejó sola muchísimo tiempo? Ahora ella se veía feliz, de una manera que él jamás lograría hacer por sí solo, de alguna manera Ban había hecho algo inigualable.

Se asoma al recibidor para encontrarlas decorando el sitio. Elaine sujeta las pequeñas plantas de origami mientras elizabeth coloca un par de lianas en la puerta. Se supone que lo están ambientando conforme la habilidad que tiene la gigante con la tierra y, debe aceptar que, le agrada ver un poco más animado el ambiente.

-Buenos días hermana, princesa.

Ambas se giran al escucharlo. Elaine sonríe en cuanto lo ve, al igual que Elizabeth, responden al saludo para continuar con los arreglos. Su hermana se detiene para indicarle que observe el pastel que está en la repisa. Él sonríe, no está nada mal. La muñeca de Diane es igual de preciosa que ella.

-¿Por cierto hermana, dónde está Diane?

-Creémos que sigue dormida, ayer estuvo repasando las anotaciones de Merlín, por lo del estudio de la anatomía de Matrona. Terminó muy tarde, debe estar agotada.

-¡No deberías perder la oportunidad de verla dormir, King! -comenta Meliodas con un vaso de agua en mano.

Elaine trata de obviar una risita jovial cuando su hermano chilla avergonzado, pero muy dispuesto a irrumpir en la habitación de Diane. Sabe muchísimo del pasado de ambos, cuando su hermano se animó a comentarselo. Después de todo, la rubia era sensata y muy buena consejera.

-S-solo iré a despertarla.

-¿Por qué te muestras tan exaltado, si solo vas a eso? -Gowther lo observa con curiosidad, a su lado, Merlin sonríe ante la obviedad. Escanor niega nervioso antes de acomodarse las gafas.

King decide que es mejor ignorar las risas del comedor e ir tras Diane, con algo de nervios toma una bocanada de aire antes de plantarse al frente de la habitación de la castaña, se prepara mentalmente para ello ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?

Diane está del otro lado, dormida…

Imagina su cabello desordenado en la almohada antes de tocarla, que ella lo observe con esos ojos brillantes antes de sonreír adormilada.

-he… hehe lo necesito… -ríe en su ensoñación.

Empuja su puerta con suavidad, completamente cegado por la remota idea de tener esa visión. Sonríe para encontrarla en la cama, justo como pensó; el resto de su imaginación se perdía en su sonrisa amigable para Hozwer. Diane tenía una bandeja de comida al lado de la mesita y reía, con esa melodía angelical, pero no a él. ¡Maldito!

-¡Diana, debemos irnos! -chilla indignado.

La castaña al verlo sonríe animada al contrario de su acompañante que bufa indignado, se suponía que hoy era el día en el que pasaría tiempo con ella sin molestias de nadie. Pero siempre, King aparecía en el peor de los momentos, con esa cara de "eres inmundo, piérdete" que tanto detestaba. Y no, aunque parecía que la castaña tiene atracción por él, no va a dejarle el camino fácil, a él también le gusta ella. Con sus virtudes y defectos. Por eso, el día de su cumpleaños planeaba confesarse finalmente, aún si Harlequín, incluso Chastiefol o Oslo se lo impedían.

-¡Hola King, ¿No tienes nada que decirme?!

-N-no, solo que debemos irnos. -se maldice a lo interno, pero se promete ser paciente en cuanto el resto la felicite. Todos esperan afuera.

Diane se levanta mientras hace un puchero adorable a ojos de ambos. Todos salen, recorren el corto pasillo antes de que ella chille, con ojos brillantes y mejillas sonrojadas. Observa El Sombrero de Jabalí, decorado con de forma "natural" en honor a ella, en la repisa, donde antes descansaban cervezas ahora lo hacía el dulce de vainilla, algunos bocadillos en bandejas y, decorados de frutas. ¿Era para ella?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Diane! -gritaron a coro el resto de los presentes.

-¿P-para mí? -murmura antes de balbuacear- h-hay, chicos, no tenían por que...

Meliodas sonríe en cuanto la escucha, Elizabeth a su lado, se apresura a responder-¡N-No digas eso Diane, tú mereces celebrar tu cumpleaños. No todos los día se cumple la misma edad. A-además tu eres muy especial.

-¡Aww! Gracias -La princesa acude a abrazarla en cuanto encuentra la oportunidad- eres una persona excepcional, Elizabeth.

El resto de los pecados capitales se incluye en intercambiar palabras y felicitarla como consideran "apropiado" según su propia perspectiva. Ban choca puños, Meliodas le ofrece una cerveza, Merlín le obsequia un pequeño amuleto de afinidad con la tierra, Gowther incluso, a pesar de no entender el motivo de celebrar un año de vida le extiende un paquete con un pequeño obsequio que debía abrir en privado. El único que parece reticente y la observa desde un sitio alejado es King, Diane no comprende del todo el motivo, pero espera que antes de terminar el día le hable. Quiere pasar el tiempo con él, con la persona que ama.

Pero, el día termina y con ello, la celebración. King no se ha acercado y Diane se siente algo decepciona. Entre triste, molesta, abatida; un cúmulo de sensaciones que no le permiten disfrutar de la tarde. Al anochecer, el silencio vuelve a reinar. En lo que la pacífica y serena brisa se instala fuera, ella decida abrir la ventana de su habitación para refrescarse. Toma entonces el paquete de Gowther y se permite revisar el contenido. Se trata de una flor, la toma entre sus dedos observando que puede originar que el chico le regale eso.

Tocan a la puerta.

Se incorpora dejando el regalo en la repisa para abrir. Su cabello castaños están suelto y acomodados a cada lado de sus hombros, viste de una forma más cómoda. Así, se encuentra a King del otro lado de la puerta, un rostro ligeramente arrepentido. Diana lo observa y para su sorpresa, él la rodea de ese calor embriagante que solo Harlequin puede ofrecerle en cuanto la abraza. Ella no tarda en rodearlo con sus brazos y esperar que se anime a hablarle.

-Lamento la tardanza -musita avergonzado, se separa para tantear su bolsillo sacando la pequeña caja- F-Feliz cumpleaños Diane.

Toma entre sus dedos el regalo con una sonrisa, esas que solo ofrece a King. Abre el contenido asombrada, lo habían visto en aquella tienda ese día, y él lo había comprado para ella. Abrió la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir. La pequeña cadena contenía un serie de dijes... todos, le recordaban memorias compartidas juntos, había un vestido naranja, una flor, el símbolo de la capilla y la última tenía una almohada.

-Dijiste que deseabas recordarlo todo... -murmuró- creo que de esta forma es un buen comienzo.

-Gracias King -musita sonrojada- de verdad.

El castaño le sonríe de vuelta, ligeramente nervioso- O-oye Diane, crees que... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Sí, claro!

"¿Saldrías conmigo?" se repite mentalmente, pero ninguna de esas palabras sale de su boca. Hace una mueca de desagrado en cuanto concluye que no puede decirlo. Pero Diane, que ha vivido tanto tiempo a su lado está consciente de lo que piensa. De hecho, era bastante sencillo considerando que ella desea algo similar. Toma sus manos, con la calidez suficiente para darle renovación y mira en sus ojos claros el mismo amor que ella profesa por él. Siempre fue King y no hay otro en su vida ahora que tiene sus preciosas memorias de vuelta.

-Puedes decirlo King, aunque ya sabes mi respuesta -murmura sonriéndole.

El rey hada respira antes de asentir- ¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!

No lo ha dicho, más bien lo ha gritado de puros nervios, pero para la castaña lo entiende perfectamente. Está igual de nerviosa que él, así que se aferra a esa calidez de sus manos antes de asentir repetidas veces, riendo como una niña pequeña, con sonrisas de azúcar y glaseado. Ambos, prometiéndose un futuro incierto, pero lleno de esperanza.

-Gracias por el obsequio -musita ella intentando colocárselo.

Harlequin asiente satisfecho. Tal vez no logró el desayuno, pero la tiene a ella.


	3. Día 3

"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"

Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.

-:::-

Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo utilizaré los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, incluso esta historia no está ambientada en un tiempo definido del anime/manga y, como notarán es un conjunto de viñetas simples para probar si me animo a una historia completa.

Perdonen las pequeñas faltas de redacción, esta plataforma es nueva para mí y aún no la entiendo del todo.

Eso es todo.

* * *

El silencio es agradable, la noche trae consigo frescura después de algo de sol caluroso. Y en ese evento agradable Merlín se abstiene de interrumpirlo porque, precisamente es lo último que desea. La calma que le provee estar prácticamente a solas es tan poca en la actualidad que prefiere no privarse de ese momento. Con todos lo pecados finalmente reunidos el silencio es lo que menos abunda.

Siempre que está con ellos el libro permanece a su lado, constante en su investigación y parcialmente presente en las habituales peleas de Meliodas y Ban por quién bebe más. Ha considerado tantas veces obviar esas citas grupales. Pero, últimamente las considera de provecho. Siempre que hay algo nuevo para investigar y finalmente, entre sus tantas reuniones encontró algo que estudiar. Además de Meliodas, le intrigaba el comportamiento de dos de sus compañeros.

Entonces se dedicó a la observación. El comportamiento de una persona normal es regularmente estable, se somete a los patrones básicos. Por ejemplo: Si es callada, seguirá siendo callada con el resto de las personas que hablen con ella. Bien, pero después de un tiempo de estudio de sus "nuevos conejos de prueba" reconoció que algunas de sus expresiones y comportamiento habitual había variado. Primero de forma sutil, después constante conforme afianzaban la relación.

Diane sonreía al lado de King esperando mientras este terminaba de tejer la corona de flores. No era la característica sonrisa demasiado animada y mucho menos la que le ofrecía a Elizabeth cuando hablaban, era una que solo lograba sacar Harlequin mientras fuese el tema de conversación o estuviese presente. Merlín se tomó el tiempo para encontrar cada característica que contrastaba con las actitudes que regularmente la castaña tenía.

El resto de los pecados tenían sus propios intereses como para mirar lo que ella. Considerando que era un día regular en el Sombrero de Jabalí. Estaba apartada del bullicio, pero llegaba a escuchar a su capitán conversando con Ban sobre la comida. Elaine, Elizabeth y Gowther en una de las mesas conversando de forma animada. Bueno, ese último cuestionando más de lo que estaba "animado". Regresó a su investigación, Diane sostenía maravillada la corona observando con detalle cómo estaba armada. Volvió a sonreírle a King antes de colocarla en su cabeza. El castaño emite algún sonido avergonzado, no logra escuchar desde su sitio. Entonces Diane habla entre risas y se inclina para besarlo, ambos sonrojados, pero parecían absortos en la burbuja de comodidad.

Merlín meditó unos segundos. Al inicio de su reunión ambos se mantenían cerca, pero extrañamente incómodos, a una expectativa de dar un paso que ahora se había dado. Entonces sonrió conforme, asumiendo que la mitad de su estudio estaba completo. La relación conlleva confianza y conforme avanza afianza los lazos.

-T-Traje una taza de té -musito una voz a su lado, depositó lo mencionado en la mesa.

-Gracias, Escanor -se gira para sonreirle. Siempre a tiempo, no tenía que mencionarlo para que él la trajera, desde que estaba de vuelta siempre se encargaba de responder a todas sus solicitudes. Por un momento se cuestionó el motivo detrás de tanta complacencia, pero una parte de ella no estaba segura de querer descubrirlo. No mientras su respuesta no fuese la adecuada.

¿Tal vez estaba algo confundida? Probablemente.

Interesante... tantas investigaciones, resoluciones, respuestas a grandes incógnitas humanas y una simple respuesta a un sentimiento la desarma. Sonríe divertida mientras Escanor toma nota de las facciones a la luz del sol y el matiz que adquieres cuando Merlín está en la ventana. ¿Para qué decir algo más si las palabras probablemente arruinarían el momento? Prefiere callar, si eso le otorga un par de segundos de esa perfecta vista.

-¿Debo irme? -consulta apenado. No quiere, pero su prioridad no es lo que él desee, sino lo que diga ella.

-No es necesario, acompáñame -comenta ella antes de beber un poco de su brebaje. Prefiere un momento de compañía que detenerse a pensar otra vez en lo que probablemente siente o no y que hacer con eso.

Vuelve a mirar afuera. Harlequin habla con Diane, ambos tomados de la mano. Él habla y habla sin detenerse, está animado, lo nota por la forma en la que mueve la mano libre enfatizando sus palabras. La castaña no lo detiene, pero lo observa como alguien indiscutiblemente... enamorada. Merlín entonces toma nuevamente notas, en avance de sentimientos de la mano a la confianza. Estar enamorado lleva tiempo y cuidado como una planta. Hace una mueca con sus labios fascinada en sus conejos de investigación.

-¿Merlín-san? -consulta sus compañía claramente interesado.

-¿No es curioso? -pregunta de repente-estamos cambiando. Tal vez para bien.

Escanor no discute, porque el mismo lo entiende. Todos tienen un propósito por el cual seguir, un deseo que anhelan desde su pecho, extendiéndose como una flama ardiente, arrasa la cordura. Lo consume todo.

Después de esa ocasión le siguió otra. Cuando Elizabeth había organizado una pequeña reunión (su familia, los pecados capitales, medio pueblo. Cuando intentó detenerlo ya estaba los invitados fuera de control) Merlín pensó en no asistir, no le veía el interés dado que, su investigación sobre el comportamiento de Diane y King ya había terminado. Pero la albina insistió e insistió hasta que no pudo detenerla, después de solicitarle a Meliodas que cumpliera algunos de sus recados. Así que, se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas afuera del castillo, lejos del bullicio como de costumbre, con el libro al lado derecho terminando las anotaciones del último demonio que tenía dentro de su colección.

No era la única que deseaba más "privacidad".

-¡King, King apresúrate! -comentó una voz familiar, tiraba de la mano al castaño. Este útimo trataba de balancear las copas de champán que habían obtenido dentro- ¡Vamos, hay que buscar un buen sitio!

-Voy, voy -musita. La comodidad que parece producirle las manos de ambos entrelazadas no toma por sorpresa a Merlín, ahora que entiende un poco más como funciona el establecer una afinidad con alguien más.

Ambos buscan la comodidad del césped cortado estéticamente. El castillo está iluminado en su interior, pero parte de esa luz se pierde donde ellos se encuentran. Al parecer no la han notado por la forma íntima en la que se tratan. Diane acurrucada en el hombro del rey hada mientras este la rodea con su brazo, ella sostiene su copa y él la suya. No conversan en esta ocasión, pero ambos están irrealmente felices en un mundo que Merlín no envidia, pero le atrae curiosidad.

-Me gustaría permanecer así por siempre -murmura Diane, tiene una voz mucho más dulce cuando lo pronuncia. Entonces se gira para mirarlo, con ojos que profesan amor, mejillas rosas y una sonrisa que para King significa la mayor gloria que puede obtener -Te amo.

Harlequin la observa, manos que toman su rostro. La mira como si fuese a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, quiere este momento en la eternidad tanto como ella, besa sus párpados mientras Diane sonríe encantadoramente. También la ama, con cada fibra que une su cuerpo desde mucho antes, desde su inicio juntos. Una niña y un hada. Cuando toca su boca el cielo estalla en fuegos artificiales, los ilumina en su totalidad. Sin embargo, nada importa más que ese momento, no hay mayor belleza que el amor que tiene por ella, la protección que promete darle y el futuro por el que luchan juntos. El cielo sigue y ellos están bajo la luz.

Merlín sonríe sin verlos, porque le otorga a su momento la discreción que merece. Toma su copa para beber mientras el espectáculo continua, entonces lo escucha y lo ve. Una copa choca con la suya a modo de brindis. Dirige la mirada con una sonrisa confiada, sin verlo sabe quien es. Lo reconocería sin necesidad de esfuerzo, demasiado tiempo juntos de por medio. Arthur se permite sonreír con jovialidad.

-Bonita noche -comenta, hace un ademán a modo de pregunta. Merlín le cede el asiento a su lado- Pensé que no te gustaría estar aquí. Ya sabes, muchas voces y eso.

-Ciertamente -no se lo debate. Ella misma aún no comprende como Elizabeth logró convencerla, pero luego recuerda a Meliodas buscando el resto de ingredientes para el regulador que estaba creando. Sí, era por eso- no me privaré de una bonita noche.

El castaño la observa de reojo mientras ella contempla el resto de pirotecnia. En esos segundos se detiene en estudiar su rostro, el cabello azabache que adorna el perfil meditabundo que suele tener, la confianza que desborda en sus poros. Demasiado tiempo juntos como para intentar evitarlo, su naturaleza se lo impide y conforme avanzaba solo estaba postergando lo inevitable. Así que se dejó llevar, el resto dejaba de importar.

-¿A qué se debe que me mires tanto? -Merlín entonces le devuelve el gesto. Él lleva ropa informal, por lo regular es la que utiliza en la reuniones de Camelot. Crío o no, Arthur le mantiene el desafío visual.

-No sabía que no podía hacerlo -le responde sonriendo de forma torcida- el motivo está de más ahora, Merlín.

La pelinegra niega divertida, vuelve a beber un poco- eso no es válido conmigo.

-Lo sé.

El cielo se ilumina parcialmente con luz dorada. Merlín vuelve a la tarea de mirar el cielo, porque sabe las intenciones de la persona a su lado. Ambos se conocen, giran en una misma esfera, siempre en direcciones similares. Ahora que se priva de verlo no ignora la extraña opresión de inquietud en su pecho. La relaciones son complejas, distintas, fuertes... Arthur se inclina cuando la luz se desvanece. El publico aplaude por el espectáculo y él, solo se llena de valor para recurrir a su carácter impulsivo. El silencio perdura en cuanto se inclina, Merlín no se sorprende ¿Por qué fingir algo que sabe que Arthur estaba buscando? Lo que intenta descubrir es si ella lo desea tanto como él.

Ni siquiera es un beso, no cuenta para la maga si no es profundizado. Para el rey de Camelot tampoco le apetece nombrarlo como tal si no lo ha disfrutado lo suficiente. Tampoco conoce los sentimientos de Merlín, no puede asegurar que ha ganado algo que ella no parece dispuesta a otorgar. Así que le permite tenerlo en una incertidumbre de sabor agridulce. Mientras ella siga en una dirección similar, en algún momento volverán a estar en el mismo sitio.

-Fue un placer verte.

La maga lo observa, posteriormente sonríe confiada- puedo decir lo mismo.

¿Volverás?

No hay palabras de ese tipo. No mientras ella camine sin rumbo fijo, dando demasiadas vueltas en un camino que desconoce por obra propia. No es tiempo para ello, pero conforme observa a Arthur se mentaliza pensarlo de forma prudente. "Estamos cambiando" ahora sus palabras suenan a realidad, porque ella lo ha hecho conforme sigue igual que el resto, sin detenerse y en algún momento cree que no lo hará sola.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

Pendragon se retira sonriendo enigmático, con esa característica confianza que lo rodea. Escanor no interrumpe ese gesto, pero no va a pemitirle repetirlo. Si el amor es un juego el orgullo es la ficha más ciega, pero dispuesta. Arthur tampoco piensa ceder y Merlín no desea un triángulo de conflictos. Si el tiempo decide llegar está más que dispuesta. Pero no ahora, con una libreta que responde a los grandes cuestionamientos y no a una simple pregunta de sentimientos.

* * *

 **¡Volví!**

 **Resulta que el examen de la universidad me tomó más tiempo de preparación de lo que deseaba. Debo aclararles que no suelo demorar demasiado entre cada publicación y ahora esto un poco atrasada con lo que planeaba, pero ¡Hey! ya solo quedan dos capítulos. Quizás me anime ha hacer algo más extenso quizás crear una actividad de One-shots sobre ambos.**

 **¿Lo notaron? No sabía con quién emparejar a Merlín. Me debatí si Escanor que parece devoto o Arthur que le da un cierto grado de diversión a la idea. Al final hice la escena del Dorado "Ambos, ambos".**

 **Solo me queda decirles que en cuanto termine este proyecto, iniciaré con una pequeña idea de tres capítulos de una pareja que extrañamente me agrada. No es de este anime, pero por si alguien le gusta Black Clover, me refiero a Charmy y Yuno. No sé porque, sólo pasó.**

 **Eso es todo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	4. Día 4

**"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo utilizaré los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, incluso esta historia no está ambientada en un tiempo definido del anime/manga y, como notarán es un conjunto de viñetas simples para probar si me animo a una historia completa.**

 **Perdonen las pequeñas faltas de redacción, esta plataforma es nueva para mí y aún no la entiendo del todo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

* * *

Respira… vas a estar bien. No es nada del otro mundo, ya lo han hecho antes aunque aquellas veces estaba más inconsciente que "consciente" . Y no es como si no estuviese listo, ¡Sí que lo está! Ha esperado ese momento desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Ahora que ha llegado el momento ¡Él está…! ¡Él…! ¡Rayos! sus manos están sudando continuamente y siente que la garganta está en una fase de resequedad que lo angustia.

Visualiza su pie con la poca luz que asoma por la ventana, no sabía que podía tener un tic de estar balanceándose rápidamente. Pero estaba allí, con el nuevo descubrimiento y un frío inexplicable, aunque el clima era poco cálido, su habitación o por lo menos su estadía temporal era acogedoramente cálida. Una de las tantas habitaciones del Sombrero de Jabalí acogía al actual pecado de la pereza y se suponía, dentro de poco también al pecado de la envidia.

Y eso lo llevaba a estar sudando como lo hacía ahora, si tomaba un baño… si trataba de despejarse, lo que sea, volvería a estar sudando nervioso y se suponía que debía… debía… ¡Estar malditamente tranquilo! Suspiró sonoramente incorporándose. Se dirigió a la ventana solo para observar el paisaje tranquilo, el viento de seguro se mecía suavemente, le recordaba a casa, con Elaine a su alrededor, como una niña pequeña a la espera de historias maravillosos que pudiese atesorar, con Helbram…

El tiempo para las hadas en un soplo, como una hoja de otoño. Pero, hasta el rey de ellas comprende que ha vivido demasiado para tomarlo como un simple soplo. Podría considerar decir "solo ayer seguía con Elaine". Y aunque su hermana, probablemente estaba descansando a un par de pasos de él, donde el bastardo malhablado de Ban también debía estar y que de solo pensarlo le producía náuseas; no significaba que a veces se detenía a pensar todos el tiempo solo.

Y ahora estaba Diane, incluso el período de amnesia. Su vida no había sido un lapso corto, era más bien un árbol ramificado de sucesos en períodos.

Se permitió sonreír conforme.

-¿Mnh? pensé que estarías dormido -balbuceó una voz mientras sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del castaño- es muy tarde ya…

-¡D-Diane! -algo parecido a un chillido brotó de los labios de King, sobresaltándose en cuanto sintió el contacto privado con ella- ¡Sólo miraba el paisaje! ¡S-sí! ¡Eso!

El cabello de la castaña se deslizaba como seda en su espalda, manos delicadas que le llevaban a preguntarse cuánto habrían tenido que soportar antes de volverse a encontrar. Había tanto de por medio juntos. Tal vez cuando se giró para mirarla con la devoción propia del amor que ella merecía, profesado por él, la encontró sonriendo.

-Deja de preocuparte por el pasado -ríe- van a salirte canas y envejecerás.

-Eso es imposible.

No ocultó la sonrisa de jovialidad que le proporcionaba el momento. Rodeó el cuerpo contrario y, a pesar de la diferencia de la estatura se encontró cómodo en la posición, donde ella le permitía escuchar el tranquilo bombeo de su corazón. Y solo en esos momentos, después de su fatídico descubrimiento de los tic, el sudar sin motivo, ese momento; lo calmaba como si nada de lo anterior hubiese pasado.

Diane bosteza y King comprende que es tiempo de dormir, aún con el momento que pretende inmortalizar. Así que por más extraño que parezca, la conduce a su cama, donde se supone antes había estado meditabundo. Como una persona totalmente serena, ocupó un sitio a su lado, todo como siempre debió ser.

-Buenas noches, King.

-Buenas noches, Diane.

Oh sí, toda la tranquilidad que siempre espe…. ¡Joder! No gritó, porque su garganta estaba en un proceso de "0% de voz". Manos tibias colándose por debajo del abrigo, líneas de figuras imaginarias en el vientre bajo y siguiendo un patrón que sólo ella conocía. La castaña apega su cuerpo contra él en un vago intento de obtener calor. Además, quién si no él, la hace sentir en un hogar. Donde él esté, ese es su sitio de retorno.

Harlequin escucha el sonido de su saliva cuando traga con dificultad, quisiera ser un poco más valiente o quizás osado como ella, capaz de no solo pensar lo que verdaderamente quiere hacer, sino hacerlo. Pero como, se pregunta, cómo podría si el solo hecho de tenerla cerca lo confunde a parte iguales. No, ella lo calma, pero también lo hace rotar en una órbita rápida.

-Gracias por existir… -susurra antes de, según lo cree King, quedarse completamente dormida.

No puede amarla más de lo que ya lo hace. Está feliz de escucharla decirlo, porque él piensa igual. No le bastará lo que queda de su existencia para decirle que ha sido lo mejor que le ha podido pasar y que cada día que comparten juntos, lo atesora como ningún otro.

Se gira con suavidad, sin mover con demasiada rudeza la cama, de forma que la tiene al frente ahora, totalmente dormida, cabellos castaños de forma desordenada y rostro oscurecido por las luces parciales de las ventanas. No, ella es perfecta a sus ojos en cada momento. Suaviza su expresión nerviosa y el latir errático de su corazón, su mano acuna el rostro femenino con toda la delicadeza que puede albergar para Diane.

Entonces rodea su cuerpo, suave, de caderas pronunciadas y busto prominente. Nada de eso importa cuando lo que lo llena lleva mucho más que un cuerpo atractivo, Diane es dulzura y carisma, belleza y fortaleza. Diane es un compendio de maravillas e incluso dormida es preciosa.

-Te amo.

* * *

 **¡A un capítulo de terminar!**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? He adoptado la bipolaridad de King para intentar explicarla. La idea en sí, la obtuve una tarde revisando el instagram de una amistad y me llegó el de "King.b", tenían una imagen preciosa donde King dormía con Diane en una hamaca, si también la han visto ¡Ya está! De ahí proviene.**

 **Muchas gracias a los que la siguen y disculpen el retraso, pero se dañó el computar y es horrible escribir desde el celular. ¡Disfruten su semana!**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! ¿Hoy tenemos entrada diferente? Sí, ya que con esto finalmente terminará mi pequeña historia de cinco capítulos. Al principio estaba algo insegura de adentrarme a la plataforma de Fanfiction, porque no me atraía mucho. Creo, fue una buena decisión ignorar mi pensamiento y hacer la cuenta.**

 **Es una plataforma bastante cómoda y he recibido comentarios de apoyo sin llegar a ser ofensivos, por ello agradezco muchísimo el tiempo invertido en hablarme. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Este es el comienzo de una larga relación entre mis ideas y este sitio. De hecho, volveré a NNT después de la historias que tengo pensada, primero la de Charmy.**

 **Estoy al día con el manga y Gelda ha llamado mi atención de sobremanera lo que se traduce como "Hey, ¡Tengo que escribir como ella!". Así que me uniré a los que les gusta la pareja de Zeldris y ella, presionaré a Wuda para que dibuje algo sobre ellos. No he visto muchas imágenes, así que es mejor aportar algo. ¿Has leído sobre ellos? "uff, claro que sí", pero no he visto en español una cantidad considerable. Tal vez motive a otros escritores a hacer un challenge sobre eso, si alguno se anima ¡Escriban!**

 **Dejándonos de hablar y hablar ¡Aquí el último capítulo!**

 **"La sagrada locura, atentando con mentes cuerdas. Después del suplicio del encierro trae para ustedes su primer proyecto"**

 **Y el escritor dijo: Hágase el computador.**

 **-:::-**

 **Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece, todo ello corresponde a Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solo utilizaré los personajes por mero placer a la escritura y los fines de recreación que esta pueda traer, incluso esta historia no está ambientada en un tiempo definido del anime/manga y, como notarán es un conjunto de viñetas simples para probar si me animo a una historia completa.**

 **Perdonen las pequeñas faltas de redacción, esta plataforma es nueva para mí y aún no la entiendo del todo.**

 **Eso es todo.**

* * *

El rey observa de forma tranquila, sentado en el trono con el aspecto tranquilo. Claro, no es una amenaza visual gracias a la mujer a su lado. Sostiene su mano en momentos, cuando no tiene que escuchar las quejas de las almas del Tártaro, fila tras fila de personas esperando su juicio. Bosteza un poco, cree que se va a quedar dormido de tanta labia.

Podría agradecer si no estuviese considerando en que es la obligación de Zeldris, apoyarlo con la agilización, siempre diligente. Incluso cuando las asperezas no se habían limado lo suficiente, el hecho de que su hermano pudiese estar contento a su alrededor se debía a la mujer a su lado. Elizabeth era dulce, cálida y tenía la capacidad de la sanación incluso en el sello que había puesto en los vampiros hace mucho.

El pelinegro no iba agradeciendo por el mundo que la albina le haya devuelto la vida, en un sentido específico, pero se encontraba mucho menos susceptible a verla. Incluso podía sostener una conversación, por lo menos mientras Gelda estaba alrededor con el vestido blanco propio de su estirpe. Así que, mientras el se encargara, Meliodas asentía vagamente, con una mirada escéptica siempre para el juicio y más "sensible" para Elizabeth. Incluso con la marca, su actitud jovial no se había desvanecido ahora que la paz finalmente se había devuelto.

-¡Capitán~! -sonidos de algo rompiéndose, para posteriormente aparecer por el umbral de la puerta la voz familiar- ¡Vamos a beber!

Meliodas se levanta con una sonrisa confiada ¡Al fin su ruta de escape se ha dignado en aparecer! Con las manos en alto baja para el acostumbrado saludo con Ban, mucho más atrás, después de golpearse lo suficiente notó la cabellera rubia con rostro de marfil que se asomaba con más tranquilidad. Elaine acudió con una sonrisa para hablar con Elizabeth, con el tiempo desarrollaron una amistad afianzada en sus comentarios divertidos y su actitud alegre.

Tenía el cabello más largo, ese día en particular atado en pequeño moño con flequillos remarcando su rostro, se veía algo cansada, pero propio de su precioso abultado estómago. Tía Elizabeth colocó su mano para escucharla ilusionada por el pequeño movimiento. Estaba tan emocionada por lo poco que faltaba para conocer a esa pequeña nueva vida. Meliodas también sonrió para colocar la mano a su lado, el sonido sabía a ilusión…

Ban se acopló a ellos en cuanto consiguió limpiar el resto de las piedras al levantarse, adoptando su posición jovial- ¿Cuándo empezarán a tener los suyos~?

Elizabeth enrojeció mientras Meliodas adopta su típica actitud pervertida, Zeldris bufó a lo lejos, ya sabía que a él le tocaría encargarse el resto de la tarde de las almas mientras el resto pretendía escapar de sus obligaciones. Los mandamientos no se encontraban a su disposición, por lo menos el resto de ellos. Y de los pecados capitales no podría fiarse, eran igual o peor de irresponsables que el tarado que tenía por hermano.

Suspiró sonoramente en cuanto la sala se quedó vacía, sería una larga tarde…

El resto de los pecados abordó a las afueras del tártaro donde, después de una breve mirada al sitio, que cambiado era poco para una definición completa, regresaron a tierra para una "inspección" a la taberna. en lo que esperaban que el resto se acoplara. Muchos ya habían confirmado que no demoraría… ese día era una fecha importante, se conmemoraba el primer año de paz. Aunque la paz tenía un costo demasiado elevado, habían perdido a uno de los suyos y esa persona era sin duda invaluable. Pero también habían ganado más amistades.

No se puede recuperar el pasado, pero se puede agradecer por el prometedor futuro.

-Así que lograron escapar, que conveniente -sonrió Merlín adoptando la postura propia con libro en mano y su esfera girando constantemente en la otra. A su lado Arthur emergió con la risilla característica y ese aire alegre carente en su acompañante.

-¡Hola Merlín, toma asiento, apenas llegamos! -respondió Meliodas para posteriormente chocar manos con el menos- ¡Arthur, es bueno verte!

-También logré escaparme de mis obligaciones, pero no me quedaré, debo regresar en cuanto termine. Obligaciones son obligaciones~.

Si bien es cierto, para Elizabeth, no pasó desapercibido el gesto de extender la silla que adoptó Arthur en cuanto la pelinegra hizo el ademán de sentarse. No sabía si seguían permaneciendo como maestro-estudiante o habría algo más, tampoco le gustaba preguntar sobre la vida privada de la maga, se conformaría con ese pequeño momento. Incluso si en Pendragon podía leerse intenciones más allá del formalismo, que Merlín parecía rebotar por su propio bien, tal vez por no estar preparada… tal vez por Escanor.

-¿No es impropio sentarse sin que el resto no haya llegado? -arribó Gowther con ese tono de monotonía impreso, aún así, según lo contemplaba la albina, estaba feliz de verlos en el mejor de los estados.

-No voy a quedarme parado a esperar a nadie, además ¡Quiero beber! -habla medio indignado Ban, en lo que trepa los pies sobre la mesa de la taberna- No se supone que habíamos dicho a una hora.

-¡Recuerda que así es King, y más ahora! -ríe Meliodas, ambos empiezan a ordenar, hace demasiada sed como para concebir esperar un minuto más.

El mencionado estornudó, desde donde se encontraba, terminando de vigilar que el árbol que nuevamente sembraron no estaba bajo ningún riesgo. Creció fuerte y saludable, ahora estaba bajo su cuidado al retomar su puesto de guardián, le agradaba mucho el silencio que predominaba en la copa del frondoso sitio, lejos del bullicio podía dormir mucho más, considerando que lo había hecho poco en el proceso de restaurar su hogar.

Es una tierra nueva después de todo…

Bosteza para dar por finalizada su inspección, entonces fija su vista en algo que llama su atención, abajo, entre la tierra y el musgo Diane conversa amenamente con el resto de las hadas, platica agitando sus manos para enfatizar lo que dice y ríe continuamente al escucharlos, King sonríe por inercia como cada vez que algo tiene que ver con ella. Siempre, agradecido con la esperanza de tenerla en algo que para ellos es eterno.

Unas pequeñas doncellas de flores tejen su cabello con algunas de las plantas que crecen naturalmente, tararean para ella.

-Llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras.

Por respeto, los habitante se silencian en cuanto la presencia del rey se manifiesta en el suelo, está muy lejos del ser el niño irresponsable, incluso su apariencia ha cambiado desde el incidente con Oslo, ha madurado con sabiduría y, aunque a veces se de unas escapadas eventuales con el símbolo de la envidia, regresa siempre diligente a cuidarlos.

-No puedes culparme, he estado esperándote desde hace mucho.

Su voz suave, labios rosados y mirada gentil con aire de niña traviesa. Esa es y siempre será Diane, natural, espontánea; la persona que él más ama en el mundo. Su cabello castaño tejido con las flores, el vestido que él confeccionó para ella del color naranja, pero un poco más holgado la hace ver como un perfecto ser de la naturaleza, en una manifestación divina que muy pocas veces King puede dejar de mirar.

En silencio les solicita privacidad, dejándolos únicamente a ellos. Entonces le extiende con dulzura su mano para incorporarla, por motivos de su salud permanece con la estatura humana, en lo que el tiempo, que para ellos era un soplo, parece ahora retrasarse. Ambos están impacientes en una mezcla de alegría y fascinación. Ella se incorpora, ahora solo es inferior a él un par de centímetros, ¿Quién diría que King no permanecería en su estatura inferior?

El tiempo le ha sentado bien. Diane muerde su boca sonrojada, cabello castaño acomodado de un lado y mirada divertida, cuando la toma por sorpresa observándolo. Entonces la derrite con palabras, la invita a su regazo donde el fuego de la noche se propaga columna abajo y el deseo se refleja en ojos de amor, promesas que se aferran a la vida que piensan compartir.

Diane se permite desviar la mirada avergonzada. Sabe que está sonriendo, lo siente cuando la besa en la frente y baja para iniciar una baja caricia camino a su oreja. Ella se aferra, se supone que deberían estar camino a la taberna a reunirse con el resto de pecados y ahora, siente que va caerse de la debilidad que siente en las piernas, así que atinó a aferrarse a él mientras siente sus dientes mordiendo la carne de su oreja.

-K-King.

-Debemos irnos -susurra divertido, no se detiene, ¿Para qué hacerlo? Diane es preciosa de todas las formas posibles, pero esta en particular le produce querer más de esos rostros de vergüenza, expectativa, deseo.

-Deberías soltarme entonces… -murmura antes de buscar su boca, la necesidad es algo que ella ya conoce y desea saciar- vámonos.

El beso la quema, King la rodea espalda baja. Su lengua enlaza la suya, haciéndola jadear necesitada. Él también lo siente, la corriente de tenerla cerca, que cada fibra responda a su cercanía. Así tienta su cuerpo y cada figura que ya conoce, la ha recorrido con la paciencia de un pintor empecinado en crear algo propio y dejado en ella un trazo imborrable. Después de mucho, puede decir que el amor tiene un precio, para ellos ha sido un bendición en forma de ilusión.

Se separan con suavidad y sonríen tomándose de las manos, King toca el vientre de Diane con la mano libre maravillado por algo que apenas empieza a notarse. Por eso Diane permanece con una estatura que no le corresponde, ha decidido conservarla para el cuidado de su milagro, por amor a él nueve meses como una humana, privándose de la mayoría de actividades que haría como de costumbre.

Puede cerrar los ojos y recordar como se enteró...

* * *

Era invierno, prácticamente para las fiestas propias de la temporada. El Sombrero de Jabalí estaba abarrotado, celebrando la última victoria sobre el Rey Demonio y el Clan de las Diosas, después de todo; empezarían a reformar la organización de cada clan, con un nuevo representante. Daine estaba casi segura de que le correspondería ser la embajadora de los Gigantes, King, a su lado, no tenía que preguntarlo después de su última pelea e incluso mucho antes se había ganado el mérito. Ambos estaban sentados en el lugar de siempre, apoyados vagamente en la almohada flotante; escuchaban el cuchicheo, observaban al resto de los suyos vitorear o simplemente disfrutar del ambiente.

Diane tenía la cerveza a medio beber, algo inusual considerando que tenía sed. Se siente extraña... como sedada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Diane? -consulta Elizabeth de cerca- te noto algo apática.

-No, como crees, ¡Estoy bien! -le sonríe- es solo que creo, es mejor que tome agua. -Se incorpora- tengo sed...

La albina se mueve incluso antes de que todo empiece a pasar. Su vista tintinea como luciérnaga, lo que la lleva a apoyarse vagamente en la mesa confundida, no puede estar borracha. Solo se ha tomado media cerveza, así que lo atribuye a que probablemente no ha dormido lo suficiente. Elizabeth la sostiene antes de que siga tambaleándose, ojos que la observan con curiosidad y un deje de que le permita cuidarla. Asiente vagamente mientras ambas salen a tomar un poco de aire. Solo Merlín lo notó, estaba lo suficientemente concentrada en el exterior, decidió seguirla, tenía una sospecha que tenía que saciar.

-¿Qué tal estás ahora?

-Creo que mejor, esto es extraño, nunca me había pasado algo así.

La princesa de Liones, reencarnación de tantas a lo largo de la vida en tierra, le sonríe- siempre hay una primera vez al parecer.

-Puede que no -responde Merlín interrumpiéndolas- no me gusta inmiscuirme si no se me ha solicitado, pero creo saber que te sucede. Puedo comprobarlo si gustas.

La castaña la observa antes de asentir, la maga muy poco deja entrever entre su mirada, pero por esta ocasión siente que está tranquila. No puede ser malo, se mentaliza para moverse un poco dándole espacio a su lado. Merlín toma una pequeña aguja antes de pinchar uno de sus dedos, Diane se sobresalta al sentir la pequeña muestra de dolor, pero se mantiene cerca.

-¿Qué es, Merlín?

-Nada grave -sonríe divertida- hace poco creí prudente estudiar la tasa de natalidad de ciertas razas y todas concordaban en una sola cosa, la estructura interna del organismo produce una serie de cambios de acuerdo a ciertos acontecimientos. Este es uno de ellos, el color rosa significa que tu cuerpo está almacenando otra vida dentro suyo.

La castaña abrió la boca, está inmovilizada bajo la idea. Ella… ella va a ser madre, está embarazada. No se preguntaría a sí misma como, porque sería estúpido, pero simplemente su cabeza sigue repitiendo "vida" tantas veces que le impide pensar con claridad. ¿Qué haría ahora? Ella acaso podría… pero, es una vida, no se siente preparada para afrontarlo.

Por primera vez sus ojos se opacan ante la idea.

-Les daré tiempo a sola -concluye merlín- estaré en el laboratorio por si me necesitas.

-Gracias… -sabe que Elizabeth la observa- no soy buena para esto.

-¿De qué hablas? -murmura la albina sonriéndole, le toma las manos influyendo confianza- eres una persona fuerte, decidida, inteligente y sobretodo amorosa, esa pequeña o pequeño crecerá con amor, en un hogar sano.

-Pero King…

-¿Crees que él no estará feliz de escucharlo?

Diane lo medita- supongo que sí, él es mejor que yo en ese aspecto.

Así que espera, cuando la noche asienta cordillera arriba y se extiende en el firmamento. King bosteza dispuesto a descansar lo suficiente después de prácticamente hacer todos los planes para Ban y Meliodas, de paso vigilar a su hermana. Estaba realmente agotado…

-¿Podemos hablar? -escucha, la voz dulce detrás de la puerta. Inmediatamente se levanta, parte preocupado, parte alegre de volverla a ver en el día. Siente que no puede vivir sin ella, por más cursi que suene.

-Claro, ¿Sucede algo?

Silencio y un cuerpo caliente rodeando el suyo. Oh, algo no anda bien, lo siente cuando ella se aferra a su cuerpo, siempre lo hace cuando está asustada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos a ser padres.

* * *

La memoria la conserva atesorándola como una de las muestras más curiosas de amor que pudo haber expresado King. Suelen decir que algunos padres quedan atónitos ante la idea y no dicen nada, otros gritan de alegría y abrazan a la futura madre entre gloriosas vueltas. Pero el rey de las hadas, encontró algo mucho más original que hacer. Primero el mutismo y luego cayó, con un sonido tan fulminante como el de un costal de papas. King se había desmayado, para despertarlo se necesitaron dos jarras de agua fría y mucha paciencia (por parte de Ban que estaba más que preocupado, asombrado de la reacción).

Y luego la sonrisa más hermosa que pudo darle, ojos llorosos que no tardaron en derramar esas lágrimas. La abrazo con todo el amor que Diane necesitaba para estar segura de seguir adelante. Entonces comprendió que podía amar a su hijo o hija con la misma devoción que King empezaba a demostrar, ella también podría quererlo y cuidarlo. No perfecto, pero si lo necesario.

Aprendió a amar esa nueva etapa juntos.

Abrió los ojos observándolo con una sonrisa genuina antes de seguir. No deberían de demorar mientras se reunían con el resto de pecados capitales, que ahora se nombraban entre ellos los futuros padrinos de sus hijos.

* * *

 **Siempre pensé que King asimilaría la paternidad mucho mejor de lo que Diane. A pesar de que ella sea dulce, siento que es un poco más insegura en dar pasos a situaciones con carácter serio. Me gusto escribir mucho de ellos, a pesar de que no me animé a rated M, cosa que en cualquier momento haré, dependiendo de que tanta popularidad generen los fics que haré ¿Qué sigue con Saraevo? Bueno, ahora me concentraré en Charmy Pappitson, algo puramente comedia/romance.**

 **Después de eso vendrá el "tutorial para enamorar a una chica sin quererlo" ByKamui. Otro fic muy de comedia, dependiendo de eso me animaré a escribir sobre Gelda y Zeldris rated M, no sé en la marcha veré. Gracias por leerme, nos vemos~**


End file.
